


Just count to ten

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Fingerfucking, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie about what Hermione gets up to in the darkness of her own bed atop the Gryffindor towers. Some dreams of Draco, Harry, and Ron taking her..you bet. Some finger play and self denial..you bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just count to ten

Hermione lay in her four poster bed in the Gryffindor dorm, her mind playing a vivid picture show on the backs of her eyelids. Her lips pressed together to hold in the sounds trying to escape her mouth. 

The effects of a simple touch was not lost on her as she slid her hand quietly into her knickers. 

The other girls were sleeping, that was the only reason she was doing this- or that’s what she kept telling herself. Just to fall asleep. Just to get them off my mind. 

For pictures of Draco, Ron, and Harry were plaguing her mind. What would start as a routine fight had soon turned into a much more heated display of affections, one that was continuing to plague the dreams of one Hermione Granger.

As her hand slid lower, the pictures started to change. The boys were getting closer. Mouths were getting dry, eyes were shining, and cheeks were pinking.

Just this once, she thought.   
But it was never this once.  
It was more of an addiction now as and she knew just what to do. 

The play still making itself present as her finger found its destination. Just ten fast circles around the sensitive nub, she told herself, slow, no bucking, no movement would be allowed and would indeed be punishable. Movement or sound of any kind meant slower, adding ten to the break she knew should would have to take.

Her breathing hitched as she counted to herself, her hand moving so fast she was certain the bed would be shaking beneath her.   
The slit further down dripping now and fueling her with moisture.   
Ten strokes, but how could one stop themselves.

A small buck at the ninth and she knew what was coming.   
Ten slower strokes, just barley moving as her breathing tried to mellow itself before the additional ten plagued her. 

So tender and sensitive now she knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Her fingers found their fast pace once more and she lost herself in the counting.   
Was it ten or fifteen, she simply didn’t know. 

Biting her lip as she ground out a moan, letting a finger slid into her open self as another made its way around the familiar circle. 

One, two, three touches and it was over as she reached her ultimate pleasure and gripped her finger, only wishing it was more.

The calm began to wash over her as she came back down to reality, still wishing it was more. 

How she wanted more.   
She knew it was wrong, that it was impossible, but she wanted more. 

For Hermione Granger wanted it all, she deserved it did she not? Didn’t they all?  
Together they had saved the world and together is what she wanted. 

Her rather impressive observing skills had told her Harry and Draco had eyes for one another and she knew Ron had eyes for her, would it really be much to ask in combining those worlds?

 

She drifted off to sleep as yet another dream eclipsed her. But not before she was able to devise a plan. This dreaming was soon to become a reality if she had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism or feedback is always appreciated and welcome! Or maybe if you want to hear more about her dreams? i hope you enjoyed this little fic.. as it is the fastest piece i have ever written as i wrote it all tonight in the last hour half. Possibly at the hands of some wine.. yes, most definitely at the hands of said wine.
> 
>  
> 
> (all inspired from the wonderful world of harry potter created by jkrowling. no foul play intended, just love)


End file.
